


Breakable

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After 'Heart of the Phoenix', Alternative universe-Shapeshifters, Battle against impossible odds, Danger, Dragon John, Established Relationship, Fighting, Follow-on, Gargoyle Mycroft, Inktober 2018, M/M, POV John Watson, Phoenix Sherlock, Shapeshifting, Short, established universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: This follows on from the 'Angular' short story and some of the original characters are going to be important in the sequel to 'Heart of the Phoenix' that I have now started to write at last.Sherlock, John and Mycroft find themselves battling against the manticores and quickly discover they are outnumbered and poorly prepared. It will take a miracle for them to win or some friendly neighbourhood spirits who don't like the manticores encroaching on their territory. As for what happens next... you'll just have to read and find out.





	Breakable

Even Mythical Shifter have their breaking points and I fear we have vastly underestimated how powerful the manticores were going to be. While we are nearing exhaustion and slowly becoming easy targets as a result the manticores seem to be attacking with a renewed energy that just makes them all the more vicious. I honestly do not know how much longer we can hold out against them. 

With a snarl the manticore I am fighting lashes out with its claws, catching me off balance, and slashes me across the chest. It barely makes a dent in my scales but I still leap back with an angry roar, spitting out a torrent of flame in its direction. Well it should be torrent. By now, due to exhaustion and overuse, my fire has been reduced to little more than a trickle and I am all too aware of a hollow emptyness lurking behind it. Soon there won't be any flames at all and I have to admit that terrifies me ever so slightly. There are still at twenty manticores to be dealt with and soon I won't be able to help. The thought sends a wave of despair crashing over me. I do not know if we are going to be able to win this..." 

"JOHN!" The shout comes from behind me and I spin round in time to find a manticore flying straight for my head with its venomous spines aiming at my eyes. 

I barely have time to react and only just manage to bring my claws up in defense. The manticore screams when I tear into its soft underbelly, blood splattering my scales and dripping down my shaking hand. I stare at its dying body in shock. That had been a close one and it is only thanks to Mycroft's shout that I managed to avoid the potentially deadly attack. Like everyone else I thought this was going to be easy but none of it has gone as we intended. The Glassite had said it was only a small clan but small had turned out to be something close to a hundred individuals. Even with every Mythical Shapeshifter in London fighting them we are still struggling against their numbers and the fact they are so damn vicious. This could end up going badly wrong if something does not turn the tide of the battle soon. It is going to take a miracle if we are going to stand any chance of winning. 

I sidestep another Manticore and find myself next to Sherlock, who is beginning to falter from the dozens of terrible wounds the manticores have inflicted. The paralysing venom is probably starting to get to him as well. "Sherlock, I really don't know if we can win this..." I begin, unable to keep my voice from shaking. 

I never get a chance to finish my train of thought because at that moment what feels like a small earthquake tears through the building. The fighting temporarily stops as everyone finds themselves struggling to keep their balance while they tried to stagger away from the giant crack that has appeared in the middle of the floor. Unsure what to do I grab onto Sherlock, being careful not to crush his wings. Beside us Mycroft stares at the scene with wide eyes. 

"What by rock and stone is going on?" Mycroft cried, digging his claws into the floor as another tremor rocked the building. 

And then the situation became ever stranger. Before our very eyes tendrils of green mist and bursts of fire shoot up through the crack and into the building. Mythical Shifter and manticores alike hastily back away, having no idea what they could be. I try to tug Sherlock back but he holds his ground, a stubbon look in his eyes. It is a look I know all too well and it has gotten us into trouble on more than one occasion. 

Before our eyes the green mists twists and coils into the form of a huge wolf with eyes of a burning red that seem to see into my soul. A shiver runs down my spine. The fire meanwhile lets out a deafening roar and becomes a lion with a huge mane of crackling white fire. They are definatly not Shape-shifters and I can only imagine what horrors would climb out of a crack in the ground. Unlike us Shifters the manticores seem to know who they are and are backing away, some of them actually appearing to whimper slightly in fear. 

The lion lets out an angry sounding snarl. "Filthy little parasites! You should have stayed in the darkness where you belong." It says, breathing out a torren of liquid flame that sends the manticores scurrying for cover. Around us the Mythical Shifters exchange glances, all of them wearing identical looks of confusion. I hang onto Sherlock a little harder, wanting to be close to something familiar. 

The green wolf glides over to us and watches us for a moment, apparently fascinated by us. "Don't worry. We'll soon get rid of these creatures." It says with a wink, "Nice to meet you by the way. You don't get many phoenix Shifters anymore." The wolf says, nodding at Sherlock. 

Clearing his throat Mycroft takes a step forward. "I'm sorry, but what are you supposed to be? You just caused a miniature earthquake in the middle of London!" 

A frown settles on the wolf's face. "Don't they teach you the history of London anymore? I'm actually a little disappointed." It says, shaking its head and turning to address the lion. "Hey, Great Fire! The Shapeshifters don't seem to know who we are." 

A icy shiver of fear runs down my spine and I see the colour draining from Sherlock and Mycroft's faces as they come to the same realisation as I just did. I swallow hard, feeling myself beginning to shake despite my efforts to keep my emotions in control. I don't want the lion and the wolf to know I am afraid of them. "Not as in the Great Fire of London from 1666?" I stutter, barely able to believe this is happening. There is simply no way this can actually be real...right? Suddenly I don't feel quite so sure as I once did. It could not be possible that such a devastating event was actually a living, breathing creature. 

The lion lets out a growling laugh. "See, they are not half as dumb as they intially appear." It says before turning to glare at the manticores huddling in the corner and trying to make themselves as small as possible. "Now, Black Death, why don't we deal with the parasites before they can cause any more harm? Time to send them back to the Mirrorworld where they belong." 

My heart skips a beat, a small stutter I am pretty sure is caused by the shock of what I have just heard. How is this possible? The Great Fire and the Black Death? After the events of last year I had been hoping that life would finally begin to return to normal, despite the anonymous threat we had recieved at Christmas (*See end notes), but sadly it looks like that is not to be if this is anything to go by. 

The Black Death nodded in agreement to the lion and the two of them advance slowly on the manticores, seeming to grow bigger and more threatening as they approach them. The Mythical Shifter continue to stare at them in silent shock, unable to believe what is going on and obviously struggling to make sense of it. I don't think anybody here had known of the existence of the Great Fire and the Black Death as actual entities. I let out a weary sigh and hang my head. One thing is certain, it looks like our lives are about to get that little bit more interesting... 

**Author's Note:**

> *Please read 'A very merry Sherlock Christmas' if you would like to know the background behind the mysterious phone call which will become important in the sequel I am now writing to 'Heart of the Phoenix'.


End file.
